


Dream SMP Prompts

by pandadictator



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, discussion of past trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandadictator/pseuds/pandadictator
Summary: I have lots of ideas but no motivation. But maybe they'd spark something in other people. these prompts will range from nice little one-shots to some that may need more development, but after I put them out there it really is up to you how you would write it. All prompts will be RP based. None will take place IRL. Almost all of my prompts will not have a romantic angle to them, however feel free to add one as long as the pairing is between two adults who have consented to being in that kind of content.If there is something out there that already exists that's similar to what I've prompted, please feel free to link it in comments with the prompt you think it fits.
Kudos: 3





	1. Sam Notices what Tommy Doesn't Say

Prompt:

The first time Sam remembers Tommy struggling to talk about his exile was at the wreck of the community house. The first time he really noticed it was in Dream's hidden bunker. but the more Sam paid attention, the more he realized that Tommy never talked about his experiences while he was away. 

It wasn't until he heard Dream describe what he'd done to him that he realized why.

It didn't take him long to wonder if there was anything else the boy was hiding.

Additions:

When I picture this fic, I always see it as a 5+1, however it does have the potential to be a longer story. I feel it would best explore Sam's attempts to gain Tommy's trust, however death of the author and all that. do what you feel would be best. 

Other things that Tommy could be hiding are: His time in Pogtopia, his time with Techno, how even though he's allowed back in the SMP, he still doesn't feel entirely welcome, or his relationship to Phil. this isn't a comprehensive list, but just one that is here to get the ball rolling if you need a boost.


	2. Tommy has an Honest Conversation with Ghostbur

Prompt:

"I'm glad Alivebur is gone. Everybody hated him."

"I didn't."

At first, tommy couldn't even look at Ghostbur. He was a reminder of what his brother had done, and what he had lost. He was a shell of his former self. And then he was exiled, and the ghost came with. But he still wasn't ready to really talk about his brother with him, so he kept putting it off. And then he left, and then Tommy was with techno, and then everything went wrong so quickly.

It was only after the final confrontation in Dream's vault, when he sat on his bench and heard his Brothers real voice, that he decided it was time to actually talk with him. 

Still, it wasn't until Phil was trying to resurrect Wilbur and he heard Ghostbur quietly say he was scared that Tommy actually got around to it. 

"Tommy, this doesn't concern y-"

"You can still do the ritual after we talk, but if you mess it up I'd never get the chance. Give us a bit, will ya?"

Additional:

I find Ghostbur to be an under appreciated character in the SMP, and I also know that Tommy is the only one who never accidentally calls him Wilbur. I hate how much Ghostbur hates Alivebur, and I hate how much everyone kind of brushes away Ghostbur and his feelings. This mainly stems from the idea that while he can't remember his past, he can still have new bad memories. I want to see an honest conversation between Tommy and Ghostbur, where Tommy doesn't sugar coat things, but doesn't dismiss the good things about Wilbur either. Bonus points if this sort of exchange occurs:

"I remember one time while they were away I got really sick. I wouldn't take my medicine, so you tricked me into taking it by-"

"Pretending I wanted it all to myself. You looked so instantly betrayed."

Tommy gave a wet laugh, and tried to hide a sniffle. "I wasn't sure if you remembered that. You always seemed so sad when they were gone."

"Tommy, my time with you were some of the happiest in my life."

A possible ending if you want it, would be basically saying he wasn't going to say he didn't miss Wilbur, but he wasn't going to tell Ghostbur what to do. He had a right to exist as much as anyone else, and if he was just doing it because he felt like he owed it to someone he shouldn't. He should do it because it was what he wanted, not out of some perceived obligation. However, as you're the one who will be writing it and not me, do what you think works best. don't try to bend your work to fit the prompt if you don't think it works for you.

**Author's Note:**

> If you decide to ever write something from this prompt list, please post a link in the comments along with the chapter of the prompt you decided to use. Thank you!


End file.
